Paper Eds
by conVergence 5
Summary: When Eddy's Shooting Star Ride leads to problems, the kids wind up in Paper Mario. REWRITE. i went over and revised the story making it more bearable. Please R&R. No flames! T for violence.
1. A Scam Gone Wrong

_So here we go again. i put this back up when i found it on my computer and decided to post it again (After revising it of course). So i give you:_**

* * *

**

**Paper Eds**

_"I hereby acknowledge that GenisSage765 is not copying my work and that you are allowed to write whatever you want to." (Legendofzeldarocks permission for a Paper Mario/ Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy crossover) It wouldn't feel right without this Thx. Also, GenisSage765 does not own Paper Mario OR Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy._

Chapter 1: A Scam Gone Wrong

Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs, "COME AND GET THE RIDE OF A LIFETIME! EDDY'S RIDE TO THE STARS!!" As usual he gained the Cul-de-sacs attention with his add for another scam. Everyone walked over but paid no attention to him. Eddy continued, "FOLKS! RIDE TO THE STARS AND BEYOND!"

"We only went to the stars Eddy." Double D whispered.

Eddy chuckled and repeated, "Sorry folks only to the stars." He then noticed that they were all talking to each other than listening to him. Eddy then commanded Ed, "Lumpy, get their attention." He smacked him in the head and there was no reply. As if Ed was being controlled he suddenly ran onto Eddy's stage and yelled, "QUIET! EVIL TIM IS NEAR!"

Everyone shut up immediately and stared at him. Eddy chuckled a nervous chuckle again and announced, "EDDY'S SHOOTING STAR RIDE! FLY THROUGH THE STARS! LOOK AT THE EARTH FROM THE HEIGHT OF THE STARS!"

Kevin whispered to Nazz, "Wow a new type of scam." Nazz nodded and then Johnny walked up behind her and said, "No, he has done one of these before. For Plank." They stared at him and thought, "_How desperate WAS he. He made roller costars for a piece of wood._"

Eddy yelled, "25 cents! Who's comin?"

"How do we know if it is safe?" Sarah asked. Double D walked onto the stage on pulled down an overhead like screen and pointed at it. It had an outline of the whole ride, where it was extra safe, where it had been double placed pieces of wood. Double D began to explain, "Well, we start here. As we move up you'll see the cable is made of…"

Nazz said, "Well, Double D says it is safe so it's safe." Everyone sighed. Nazz managed to save them from a _long _lecture.

"So who's coming?" Eddy asked. Sarah, Kevin, and Rolf began to turn when Nazz said, "It sounds fun Kevin. I'm going."

Kevin smirked and said, "Well I'm going to then. _I can't leave them alone for a second with the three dorks. They might contaminate her or something._"

Sarah asked," Jimmy, do you actually WANT to go on a roller costar?" Jimmy was always afraid of heights and fast moving objects.

"Yah! I wanna to get over my fears!" Jimmy replied.

Sarah smiled and exclaimed, "Alright Jimmy!"

Johnny shouted, "WOW! A roller costar! Maybe this one will meet your standards!"

"Son-of-a-shepherded will accompany you." Rolf answered.

Double D yelled, "Follow me everyone! No pushing or shoving!" He led the kids to the start of the ride. There, Eddy was waiting for them with a bottle that had "25 cents" written on it. They slipped their quarters in it and got in the seats. Eddy and Double D were in the front, and then it was Ed and Johnny, Jimmy and Sarah, Kevin and Nazz, and lastly Rolf. Eddy pulled a lever and the carts began to get pulled up the slope. They were pulled into a GIANT dark box, which acted as outer space, with stars hanging down from the roof. Eddy yelled, "Here's the first drop!" It got to the drop and just stopped.

"What gives?!" Kevin yelled. Double D looked over his notes and looked for any possible problems. He yelled, "Someone must have pulled the power!"

Eddy screamed, "KANKERS!" They heard voices from behind ask, "What's wrong boys?" It was obviously the Kankers sisters.

Double D asked, "When did you guys get up here? You didn't have the time to cut the power then walk up the emergency stairs."

"Cut the power? We didn't cut any power. Did we Lee?" Marie asked.

Lee replied, "No. We were waiting for time with the Eds."

Eddy asked, "Then who cut off the power in the ride?"

May replied to him, "Don't try to think that it was us! We didn't do it!"

"Yes we know but he was saying-" Double D was cut off.

They heard a deep voice from behind, it sounded almost unhuman, "There you are. I have been looking for you annoying kids."

Jimmy nearly fainted and they all turned around (except Sarah who was comforting Jimmy), and were shocked with what they saw. Nazz shrieked in terror, "It's Bowser!"

Double D froze. "How do you know this?" He asked.

Nazz's jaw dropped. "Haven't you ever seen the Mario cartoon? It looks just like him!"

Double D chuckled, "Ah yes. This was a dumb question."

Bowser laughed and said, "That saves the trouble of introducing myself."

"What do you want? He-who-has-a-spiky-shell!" Rolf yelled.

"Well, I have looked through out all of the earth and you group of kids have had the most action and adventures. So, you have been chosen for my mission!"

Double D asked, "Action? Adventures? Mission? What _are _you talking about?"

Bowser sighed and answered, "You are the most active groups out there. Always running around and getting in trouble. In other word, you guys are my type. That answers your questions Mr. Tell me?"

Johnny burst, "WOW! THIS IS SO COOL PLANK!"

"Is this real, Double D?" Jimmy's voice was whimpering as he asked this.

Double D answered, "I don't know Jimmy. It could be a prank." Then the whole track rattled. They all jumped out of the carts and onto the escape stairs.

Eddy shouted, "Everyone run!" They all turned the opposite way and began to dart away. They all stopped suddenly to see that there was no opposite way down. It was destroyed. Bowser laughed and said, "Oh yah. I forgot to tell ya. I destroyed the other side so you couldn't escape." Jimmy shrieked in terror and fainted to the ground yet again.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO JIMMY!" Sarah screamed. She ran at Bowser in her enraged state and slugged him in the head. He obviously took some pain but he got right back up. The Kanker sisters were next. They ran up to give him the infamous triple Kanker strike. Bowser took the blow and got back up again. Marie smirked and said, "He isn't so strong. He's pathetic!"

Now all of the Cul-de-sac kids (except Double D and Jimmy) began to close in on Bowser. He thought, "_Yes. Closer. Closer…_" They let out a battle cry and went in for the strike. Bowser then held up a star shaped rod and waved it around. His body began to glow with the colors of the rainbow. Their strikes where useless against it now. Johnny yelled, "This is SO cool!"

"What's so cool Johnny? He's trying to kill us!" Nazz replied. Bowser stepped forward once. They all stepped back. They repeated this three more times. The section of the stairs they were on was now threatening to snap in half. Bowser smirked and said, coolly, "On more step and you fall into the atmosphere.

Eddy laughed (as if he was going mad) and yelled, "HAH! That's where you're wrong Bowser! I tricked you! We aren't in space! Watch." He pulled a rock out of his pocket and dropped it off the edge. They watched it fall…and fall…until it was a flaming rock being obliterated by the flame. His smile faded and shouted, "WE'RE IN SPACE?!"

Bowser answered, "You bet. I figured out your "space" was a cheap box. So I moved it." Then a old looking lady came down on a broom and asked, "Now master?"

"Yes! Do it now Kammy!" Bowser commanded. They heard some muttering from above and saw her meditating or something. Then she yelled, "_Star Shield!!_" A rainbow colored dome appeared around them. Bowser said, "Hold them there Kammy. I'll be right back." Bowser turned around and ran down the stairs. Double D wondered out loud, "Where could he be going?" Then they saw a weird flying vehicle with a creepy looking smiley face on it. And driving it was Bowser. He lowered a crane and hooked it into the dome. He began to drive which took the dome with it. It dragged them off the edge and into space. Jimmy awoke again to see them flying. He whimpered and got back up. He asked, "What's going on Sarah?" He had a slight whimper in his voice.

"I don't know Jimmy." Sarah answered with fear in her own voice. This was one of the few times that she had fear in her voice.

"Everyone! Bust your way out of here!" Kevin yelled. Everyone began to beat on the sides of the wall. Bowser laughed and said, "Calm down kids. We'll be there shortly." He then began to let out one of his traditional evil laughs and kept driving, with Kammy in the rear.

* * *

_So there' s my new chapter 1. if you remember the orignal (if you even read it) then you may realize i added some dialouge and fixed alot of dialouge. They no longer say, "We are in trouble" or, "Who is there". one of my reviewers from the last story pointed this out and thank you. if you have advice or ideas to make the story better then please let me know in a review, so Please R&R! NO FLAMES_


	2. Princess Peach's Perfect Party

_All right, here's Chapter 2. If you read the orignal story then this chapter is much improved. Also...some of the characters in this chapter are a bit...eccentric so be ready. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2: Princess Peaches Perfect Party

(Try saying that five times fast)

Bowser led the kids into his castle. "And this is where you will be staying." Bowser said, jokingly. He pushed all of them in there and locked the door. He continued, "Wouldn't want my guest running away, would I?" He laughed and walked away. "Let us out of here!" Kevin yelled.

Nazz complained, "This is so uncool."

Rolf shouted, "You can not keep Rolf, son-of-a-shepherd, locked in here!"

A guard came over; who was wearing spiked armor with a helmet covering his head. He commanded, "Shut up you stupid kids."

Eddy whispered to Double D, "Ed has been really quiet. Hasn't he?" They looked at Ed who was in a corner.

"Yah. You're right. I'm going to go see what's wrong." Double D replied. He walked over to Ed and asked, "Is everything ok Ed?" He over heard Ed crying. He asked again, "What's wrong Ed?"

Ed sobbed loudly and hugged Double D. He replied, "I left my comic books at home." Double D stared at him. He asked, "Comics? You are crying over comics?"

"Yah! I can't believe I left them ALL at home." Ed replied. Double D sat down and thought, "_I wonder what'll happen? We are all trapped inside an evil castle. We don't know where we are. Most importantly what mission are we being sent on?_"

Double D looked over at Jimmy and saw him sleeping on the floor. Kevin and Rolf were banging furiously on the bars, Nazz was sitting with Sarah and Jimmy, and lastly Johnny, who had no idea what, was going on. Double D then noticed something. Where were the Kankers?

Bowser wondered out loud, "What to do we with you few. You're vicious. I could use you in our army. So, how about it?"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE FREAK!" Marie yelled.

"YAH! YOU'RE INSANE!" Lee shouted.

"LET US GO!!!" May shrieked.

Kammy covered her eyes and asked, "Your beastliness, can we dispose of them?"

Bowser replied, "I have no further use of them. Go put them in a different cage in the opposite wing."

"As you wish, sir." Kammy answered. She called over a few guards and told them to bring the Kankers away. A guard walked over and whispered into Kammy's ear and walked away. Kammy grinned and said, "Master. The tunnel has been opened sir."

Bowser gave the same grin and said, "Tell the kids their MISSON!"

Kammy walked into the room sending Kevin and Rolf back into their rages again. She said, "Settle down children. I am here to tell you about your mission. Also, if you don't agree to cooperate then you will all be sent into **MASTER BOWSERS CULDREN OF FLAMING LAVA**!" Everyone looked startled now and she continued, "You are to take these invitations and go into the party. You will distract the guards. Is it clear?"

Double D asked, "Can we have a moment?" He turned to the group and asked, "Well, what do we do?"

Eddy half screamed, "We do it!"

"I agree with the dork this time." Kevin replied. They all nodded on his remark. Rolf announced, "She-who-flies-on-a-broomstick we will take you up on your offer."

She smirked and said, "Excellent." She opened the cage and let them out. Kevin began an attempt to slug her but Nazz whispered, "Don't do anything. We want to survive." Kevin growled and listened to her.

"Step on here." Kammy pointed towards the ground. There was a disk of rainbow colors. Everyone stepped onto it and it began to lift up. They all looked up to see the brightness of the sun…

"AHHHH!" Ed screamed. Everyone stared at him. Ed yelled, "The sun is trying to kill us!" Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored him. Kammy gave them the invitations and told them, "Go around to the front of the castle and get in." They all nodded and did that. Except for the fact that there was a really long line. Sarah asked, "What do we do."

Nazz sighed and said, "We wait in line."

* * *

At the end of the line…

"What's with all of these people? They're all dressed like rich people!" Eddy yelled.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he asked, "Rich?" Everyone knew that sophisticated dinning and rich things were his specialty.

"Can you help us look more sophisticated, Jimmy?" Nazz asked him. Jimmy eyed them all like it was a sculpture or art piece. Finally he snapped his fingers. He announced, "I've got it!" He then began tweaking everyone's outfit. Moving items and things they had to look more famous and rich. He then bowed and said, "I've finished my master pieces!" They all looked at each other.

Nazz exclaimed, "Wow! We look amazing Jimmy!"

"We look shnowzy Jimmy!" Johnny cheered.

Before they new it the doors man said, "Next." They all handed him their passes and he replied, "Enter." They walked in to see a HUGE ballroom with dancing, music, and a food table with food all over it. It had cakes, pastries, pies, beverages, and ice cream. Ed shouted, "FOOD!"

Double D chased after him and yelled, "Wait Ed! Eat with manners!"

Jimmy asked Sarah, "Are you hungry my lady?"

Sarah giggled and answered, "Yes sir." Jimmy took her hand and walked off to the food.

Nazz blushed and asked, "Would you like to dance Kevin?"

Kevin blushed as well and replied, "Ok, Nazz." They took each other's hand and went to the dance floor. This left Johnny and Rolf. Rolf looked at the dance floor and said, "Rolf remembers back in the old country. We would choose to dance with the girls that would work in the field. Ahh, Rolf remembers."

"What the heck does that mean?" Johnny asked.

Rolf entirely yelled back, "It means the hottest one on the dance floor where the girls who would work in the field! Johnny? Johnny?" He was gone.

At the refreshments stand…

"ED PLEASE! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Double D shouted as Ed attacked the food. He would shoot through lines of food on the table like a train to its train tracks. Eddy, now annoyed, looked away noticing a line forming at the table. He let out one of his "I've got a scam coming up" smiles. Double D asked, "What are you thinking Eddy?"

He exploded, "COME GET FOOD! TWENTY-FIVE CENTS EACH!"

The rich people mumbled and threw 25 gold coins at him, each. Eddy began to drool at all of the money he was making. Jimmy said to Sarah, "I must go talk to the chef. This is all marvelous!"

Sarah agreed, "Yah! It's excellent." Jimmy began to leave and Sarah followed her. They entered the door that had "Kitchen" on it. Inside was a small creature with a mushroom on its head. Jimmy nearly shrieked in terror when he saw this. It turned around and saw them. It asked, "What are you doing here my dears?"

Jimmy stuttered and what he said next came out wrong. He asked, "What are you?" His hands quickly covered his mouth.

She laughed and replied, "Oh me? I am a toad." She took out a sketchbook and sketched down a drawing. It looked like a triangle with two feet. She continued, "This is a goomba." She sketched down another thing and this one looked like a turtle. She continued again, "This is a koopa. These species are all you will need to know in the Toadstool kingdom. Oh, and by the way. My name is Tayce T."

Jimmy stuttered, "Thanks Tayce."

Tayce quickly walked over and asked, "This is all completely new to him, isn't it?"

"Well, it's new to me too. But, I've see my brothers freezer experiments." Sarah answered. Tayce stared at her and Sarah told her, "You _don't _want to know." Sarah shivered at the thought at another experiment.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Tayce asked.

Jimmy answered, "Well, I came into here to tell you that your cooking is incredible."

Tayce smiled and thanked, "Why thank you. Most rich people don't notice it. It just seems there to them."

"That's a disappointment." Jimmy said.

Sarah asked, "Can we have the sketches, you know, so we won't forget?"

Tayce smiled and said, "Of course you can." She handed them the sketches and continued, "Well I better get off to work. It was nice meeting you."

Sarah and Jimmy replied, "It was nice meeting you as well." They left the room and went to the dance floor. Out there Nazz and Kevin where already dancing. Nazz laughed and said, "Wow Kevin! I never knew you could ballroom dance!"

"Yah, my parents taught me but I never told anybody. _I hope she never finds out that this is my first time doing this._" Kevin replied.

Meanwhile back at the refreshment table…

Eddy was in the same position as when he sold the mole mutant repellent to the Cul-de-sac kids. The one where he would shove his fist into his mouth and drool. Double D had given up on trying to teach Ed manners and he was eating through everything until he randomly stopped. This caught Double D's attention, and he noticed that he was staring at the big doors at the top of the room. Outside them he saw a short man wearing a red hat, blue overalls, two white gloves, a red shirt, and brown shoes. Ed smiled and asked Double D, "Can we go up there?"

"Well, maybe though I'm not-" Double D was cut off by Ed jumping up from the table and darting to the stairs, Double D yelled, "WAIT! Ed! Get back here!" He began to chase him leaving Eddy…in the exact same position as before.

Rolf walked up and asked, "Has cheap-ed-boy seen Johnny?"

Eddy woke up from his trance and said, "Sorry no. Wait…have you seen lumpy or sockhead?"

"Yes. Brainy-ed-boy was chasing half-wit-ed-boy up the stairs." Rolf answered. He looked up there to see them still heading towards the door. Eddy then began to put up a chase. Ed and Double D were now at the base of the two giant doors. Ed was antsy with excitement and Double D was nervous about entering the doors. Eddy caught up with them and yelled, "What are you guys doing?"

"Deciding on whether or not to go in." Double D answered.

Ed yelled, "LETS GO!" He pushed the two doors open and darted in. Double D yelled after him, "Ed!" Double D and Eddy followed after him.

On the dance floor…

Nazz pointed at the doors and asked, "We can go in those?"

"Apparently." Kevin replied, shrugging.

Nazz smiled and said, "Then lets see what's up there."

Kevin smiled and answered, "Ok. _I hope it's a balcony and a sunset._"

Sarah came up behind them and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

Nazz pointed at the door and Sarah exclaimed, "Wow! We can go up there! Lets go Jimmy!" Sarah grabbed Jimmy's hand and ran up the stairs. Kevin held Nazz's and began to walk up it as well. They all entered and closed the doors behind them. Inside, the man from earlier was there as well as a women in a bright pink dress with long blonde hair. She turned and said, "I'm sorry but-" A large tremor cut her off and knocked them all to the floor.

Double D asked, "What was that?"

The blonde haired women answered, "That was an earthquake."

"I'm sorry, I know what it was, but is it usual around here?" Double D asked again.

The one in red replied, "Not-a much." His voice had a very strong Italian accent. They all got back up and Sarah helped Jimmy up. From below they heard screams. The blonde haired one asked, "What could that be?" She walked over to the two large doors just to find out that she couldn't open it. She kept trying to open it multiple times. The other one asked, "What's-a wrong Princess Peach?"

"The door won't open." Peach replied. He walked over to it and tried to open it. He exclaimed, "Its-a stuck!"

Jimmy shrieked, "What do we do!"

Nazz decided it was time to take authority. She commanded, "Everyone! Find somewhere safe!"

Peach asked, "Like where?"

Nazz thought for a second and said, "Somewhere safe without any dangerous utensils."

"My room! Everyone follow me!" Peach yelled. They began to walk to the other side of the hall when something flew through the giant stain glass window, shattering it and sending pieces everywhere.

Double D shouted, "Guard your necks everyone!" Everyone crouched down and put their hands on their necks. After all of the glass hit the ground they got back up and the Italian one yelled, "It'-s a Bowser!" He jumped off his vehicle and landed in front of them.

Bowser roared, "It looks like my two targets meet each other. Mario and the kids!"

The Cul-de-sac kids yelled, "US?"

Bowser laughed and said, "Yah. You guys. Why else would I want your "help"?"

Nazz clenched her fist and yelled, "Then you lied to us the whole time!"

Bowser nodded and said, "Yep! You bet!"

"That's low!" Kevin shouted.

Bowser shook his head and said, "No this is _low_." He held up the star rod and yelled, "_Lightning!_" A lightning bolt came down from nowhere and struck Kevin in his pocket. He fell over unconscious and a wrench fell out of the stricken pocket. Nazz yelled, "Hey! That's unfair!"

Mario yelled, "Fair has never-a been his style!" Mario approached Bowser and jumped up. The kids gasped at how high he could jump. He came down and struck Bowser on the head. Bowser then inhaled a little bit then blew out fire.

Double D shouted, "GOOD LORD!" Mario jumped out of the way and said, "I could-a use a little help-a." Nazz, Sarah, and Ed nodded and began to run in to attack. They threw a few punches at him and backed off. Double D and Jimmy watched the fight from the back and shivered uncontrollably. Bowser raised a hand and Kammy Koopa flew in through the cracked window. She began to charge at Eddy, Double D, and Jimmy. Jimmy let out one more shriek of terror and fainted. Double D's feet refused to move and Eddy began to run away from her. Sarah retreated to Jimmy's aid. She jumped up and kicked Kammy in the back. Kammy turned around and shot a fireball right at her. "BABY SISTER!" Ed yelled in fear for Sarah.

Ed darted towards Sarah as well as the three fireballs. Ed quickly pushed her away and got hit by the fireballs. They burned him and sent him backwards and into the wall. "ED!" Sarah and Double D yelled at the same time.

Kammy redirected her attention to Double D and this time shot fireballs at Double D. Double D though, "_Cursed feet! Move! MOVE!_" Double D didn't move in time. He got blasted as well. Eddy was now shivering in fear watching his friends getting picked off one by one. He thought, "_What's going to happen to me? I don't want to die!_"

Sarah shouted the loudest she every had (that's saying something), "You can knock my idiot brother out, but when you cause Jimmy and Double D too THEN YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" She jumped in the air and grabbed Kammy. She swirled her around and bashed her into the ground. Kammy was KO ed. Bowser reacted quickly by waving the star rod in the air. The same aura surrounded him again. Nazz yelled, "He's doing it again!"

"Doing-a what?" Mario asked. Nazz punched Bowser and it didn't even hurt him. Nazz answered, "It makes him invincible!"

Mario yelled, "WHAT!" Bowser retreated into his shell and began to spin around again and again. Finally he shot at Mario and Nazz knocking them into different walls. Sarah (still enraged) came flying at Bowser. She punched like there was no tomorrow. Bowser just shook it off and punched Sarah harder, knocking her out. Bowser now turned to Eddy who was cowering in the corner.

Bowser laughed and mumbled something that Eddy couldn't hear. He waved the star rod into the air and cried, "_Lightning!_" The some lightning bolt came down and struck Eddy head on…

* * *

Peach's Palace was now under a heavy earthquake. The guests were panicking and fleeing out windows, doors, even a dog door in the kitchen (door was broken shut). Rolf and Johnny were caught in the chaos and finding it hard to stay together. Johnny said, "Let's go with the flow Rolf! If we jump in together then we should be fine. They were standing at the top of some stairs next to the entrance. The rich people below were scattering like rapids leaving the two boys in confusion.

Rolf nodded to Johnny's statement, "On three. One…two…"

"THREE!" Johnny screamed before Rolf was ready. He flew into the crowd and got sucked along. "Ranger Johnny!" Rolf cried. He jumped in as well.

* * *

The kids that fell to Bowser now were all regaining conscious as Bowser finished his speech with Kammy listening. They were all aware of their surroundings and situation when Bowser finished, "And now, my turn to defeat Mario once and for ALL!" The platform they were on was dangling out of the broken window. The lines snapped and the kids plus Mario plummeted further then they had expected. They then saw the monstrosity under Peach's Palace witch was Bowser's Castle. They were flying and were in space!

Double D actually shrieked, "WHAT ON EARTH!"

"It's the end! The end of us! We died falling out of a flying castle!" Jimmy commented.

Nazz tried to comfort but with bad success, "Don't worry…we might live…keep…h-hope."

They then heard Kevin's voice from the distance, "Nazz! Hel-" It was gone from distance. They could see Kevin falling in a different direction obviously landing somewhere else, if they somehow survived. They were all, at a slow starting time, going to land differently. Double D announced this, "We are all going to be separated soon anyway."

Sarah replied, "So if we do live, then we will be lonely!" She and Jimmy broke into tears. Double D took a head check right then. He could see Eddy, Nazz, Mario, Sarah, Jimmy, and of course, himself. Kevin flew off into the distance and Double D had to assume the same as Ed. The Kankers were most likely kidnapped, which left Rolf and Johnny. They could have been trapped in the castle or fled into town. Which of the two was unknown. "Sarah!" Jimmy cried. He was now being separated. Sarah screamed, "NO! JIMMY!" She began to maneuver her body so she could futility try and get to Jimmy.

Nazz then took her leave as well. She yelled at Double D, "Good luck! We'll all need it!"

Double D chuckled from his state of fright madness. "You bet Nazz!" He shouted back.

"Are you alright Double D?" Eddy asked at his, temporarily, mad friend.

Double D snapped back to reality. "I am now Eddy." They began to split apart, along with Sarah who was already drifting away. "Double D!" She whimpered.

Double D waved back at her and she showed a content smile. The ground came into view and Eddy, Mario, and himself would land close by...

* * *

_All right. How did you like it? Please R&R! And give any comments on how my writing could improve to make it easier or more enjoyable to read. NO FLAMES!_


	3. Crashlanding

_So after a really long wait I decided to write the next chapter of this story as well. I'll try to update sooner, and sorry if you're dissapointed in this slightly short chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Crash-landing

"Where's my Dolly?" Goombaria asked. Goombario shrugged and ignored her. "Hmph. Mind giving me some help."

"Not right now." Goombario replied, "I'm training so I can go on an adventure!" Goombaria laughed loudly.

"You know just as well as I do that _nothing_ ever happens around her. Good luck getting started." She turned away laughing.

- Some Forest near Goomba Village -

Double D and Mario lied on the ground, unconscious, and near death. Suddenly 7 transparent star shaped figures appeared above them and floated around them.

_Oh dear…It seems they are in trouble. _

_Do we help?_

_Yes. Can't you see that this is Mario? He will surely save us! _

_But he's unconscious, how can we get him to listen? _

_We give the last of our power to tell him. _

_What about the other guy?_

_He's nearby. He will get the message as well. _The stars began spinning around them as one star said, _Go to Toad Town, then to the Shooting Star Summit. We will be waiting there for you…_ All of the star figures then vanished. Then a little girl goomba walked onto the scene. "Dolly? Are you here? OH MY GOSH!" She spotted the two boys on the ground. She ran over and began to inspect them. "Let's see…Oh my gosh! That's _the _Mario." She let out a squeal, "And who knows who that guy is? Anyway…GOOMPA! GOOMBARIO! HELP!" She ran off towards the village.

-Goomba Village Toad House-

Double D sat up strait and took a look around the room he was laying in. It was a bland brown room with two beds. He saw the Italian man, Mario, sitting up drinking a glass of water.

"Bout-a a time you woke up." Mario said to him.

"I'm sorry." Double D replied, "But I'm not used to falling out of space and hitting the ground, living!"

"I'm just-a jokin." Mario laughed, "It's not everyday like that for me ether. I dunno how we survived. But we should-a be thankful that we-a did."

"Yes." Double D looked at his bed, "Then my friends being fine will mostly be unlikely."

"You never know." Mario told him, "If we survived, there's just as much as a chance that they did."

"I suppose…" Double D sighed. The door to the room flung open and light flooded into the room. In the light was a toad who walked up to their beds.

"You're ok!" He exclaimed, "You gave us quite a fright landing in the middle of the forest like that!"

"Yes." Double D chuckled, "It would be quite startling." He suddenly remembered what happened right before he hit the ground. He asked, "Did anyone else, besides Mario, land near here?"

"We heard three crashed, but we couldn't find the last one." The toad said, "Was it a friend of yours?"

"I believe so." Double D said. He stood up out of bed a little and stumbled. Mario ran over to the door and took a look outside.

"I-a know where we-a are!" He said, "Goomba Village, right?"

"Yes." The toad answered, "The little girl here found you and nearly gave us all heart attacks."

"Great!" Mario said, "I'll help you find your friends! Uh…but what is your name?"

"I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself." Double D replied, "My name's Eddward. Double D is my nick-name."

"As you know, I am Mario." Mario smiled. "Now let's get moving." They left the room and came upon a goomba wearing a blue hat.

"Mario! You're ok!" He said.

"Uh…yes." Mario replied. The two of them walked over to the large house next to the toad house (inn). Inside it was like a typical little house. There was a goomba with a mustache and a smaller goomba with a doll.

"They're ok!" The little one exclaimed.

"Yes, and you must be the one that saved us. Thank you." Mario said to the little girl. She giggled and ran outside.

"I'm glad you both are ok." The mustached one said.

"Thank you." Double D replied. He was the first one to say that to him. Even if it wasn't directly.

"Anyway, I assume you would like to head to Toad Town?" He asked, "If you didn't know the gate out of this little area is locked."

"I-a see." Mario replied. They all walked outside and approached the little gate to leave the village when they heard a little putting sound.

"What's that?" Double D asked. Then the witch that had trapped them earlier flew in towards them hovering over the gate. "You're the one working with Bowser!" He exclaimed.

"Kammy Koopa!" Mario said, "What are you doing here!"

"To make sure you don't escape from this village." Kammy said, "You were lucky to survive Bowers power!"

"Well, I just want to find my friends and go home!" Double D told her, "We don't want to be stuck…here!"

"Well, boo-who." She mocked, "I'm sorry child but you can't go anywhere from here."

"And how do you plan to stop us?" Mario took an offensive position. Kammy just laughed and waved her wand in the air. A giant block materialized and crushed the gate.

"Good enough for you?" She cackled and putted away into the sky.

"Now what do we do?" Double D asked.

"I've got a hammer we can smash this rock with!" The goomba said, "Could you go get it from Goompa on the balcony."

"Be right back!" Mario exclaimed. The two of them walked into the house and walked out the other side of the house. They looked around a noticed there was nothing. Double D went pale and looked down.

"Good lord!" There was no balcony but somehow they were just floating there. They both plummeted yet again towards the ground below. They hit the ground and groaned in pain. "How am I not dead yet?" Double D asked.

Mario hopped up beside him and pulled him up. Double D let out a few whimpers and stood still.

"So you fell too?" An older goomba was standing next to them. "That witch saw something on the balcony and made the supports vanish. What a mess."

"She is causing so much trouble." Double D moaned.

"Anyway-a." Mario said, "Do you still have a hammer?"

Goompa cocked his body, "The hammer must have bounced away after we fell." Goompa motioned towards the fenced area nearby. "Go shake the bushes in there. It probably bounced into one of them." They both nodded and rushed into the area. "Be careful, though!" He warned, "That is where Jr. Troopa likes to play!"

They heard him and walked into the area and saw someone very familiar tied to a pole.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Double D! Get me off of here!" Eddy yelled.

"How did you get tied to a pole, Eddy?" Double D asked as he untied the rope on the backside of the log.

"I don't know!" Eddy roared, "I just woke up tied to it!"

"Because you were in my playground!" A voice called from behind them.

"Playground?" Double D asked, "You must be Jr. Troopa."

"Yes, then you must know how _no one_ is allowed here, except me!" They took a look at him. He was a little yellow chick. Its legs were concealed by an egg half and it wore the other half like a helmet.

"Your _so _scary." Eddy taunted after he was lose. He broke out laughing. Troopa looked angry and ran up to Eddy. It hid in it's shell and launched himself at Eddy and knocked him in the head.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Eddy exclaimed. He ran up to it and gave it a hard kick. He hid in his shell and took no damage as Eddy hopped up and down over his hurt foot.

"You can't win!" Troopa laughed.

"Found-a it!" Mario called from the other side of the playground. He held a hammer in his hands.

"More people!" Troopa yelled, "No one's allowed here!" He attacked Mario in an instant. He reached into his shell and laughed, "No one can hurt me now!" Mario held up the hammer above him. He gave a swift swing like a golf club and sent Troopa flying.

"I'll get you!" Troopa exclaimed as he soared into the distance.

"Good going Mario!" Double D walked over to him.

"So we're still near the Italian guy?" Eddy asked.

"Italian?" Mario asked, "Anyway-a we should get back to the village."

"Do we know the way?" Double D asked.

"Goompa should know." Mario said, "And we can't be too far from it. I mean we just fell off a cliff."

"Funny way to phrase that." Double D joked. The three of them walked out of the 'playground' and walked back to Goompa. "Found it." Double D grinned.

"Great!" Goompa laughed, "Now you need me to bring you back to the village, right?" They nodded. "Ok, well it's just up the path. Some mean people, however, have inhabited the path so you'll need to defend yourselves."

Mario showed his hammer. "My hands are my weapons." Eddy said popping his knuckles.

"Umm…" Double D said, "I can't fight."

"This place is dangerous." Mario said, "You'll need to safe, ok?"

"Wait!" Double D ran back into the playground and came back a minute later. "I can use this if anything attacks me." He showed them a fence pick.

"Ok…" Eddy commented.

"It'll work." Mario said, "We should-a get moving." They moved up the path a little bit and saw that the path was steep with stair step like incline. They moved up about halfway before they ran into a group of troublemakers.

"Say, what are you doing down here?" One goomba with two others blocking the path asked.

"We just had an accident and we're heading back to the village." Goompa said, "We aren't trying to be any trouble."

"Well you came down here, let's get them!" The goomba called. All three of them launched at Double D, Eddy, and Mario. All of them took hits. In self defense Double D swiped at the Goomba like playing golf and knocked him away. Eddy kicked the one in front of him quickly hard enough to knock him out. Mario jumped high into the air and landed on the last one, and in mid bounce did a flip and land again knocking it out.

"Oh, boy. They're strong!" The goomba Double D attacked panicked. "I'm sorry!" He ran away quickly leaving them there.

"Wow, sock-head, I didn't know you could hit anything." Eddy joked as Double D looked at his weapon in disbelief.

"I…didn't mean to." Double D sighed, "He just came at me so suddenly."

"It's-a fine, Double D." Mario told him, "It was just self-defense. He attacked you first."

"I suppose your right." Double D replied.

"Unless you want to get attacked by the rest of them, we'd be better getting to the village soon." Goompa suggested.

"Ok!" Mario said enthusiastically.

- Goomba Village -

"You're ok!" The little sister goomba exclaimed.

"I told you they would be fine, Goombaria!" The goomba wearing a blue hat said, "It's Mario we're talking about!"

"You can't help to worry a little bit Goombario." Goombaria told her brother, "It's nice to worry about people." They all just stared at her.

"Thank you for getting me out of that jam." Goompa said to them, "If I was alone then that would have been very bad."

"It was no-a problem!" Mario replied, "I was happy to-a help."

"As was I." Double D agreed, "Thanks to that I was able to find one of my friends quickly."

"Yah, yah. I'm Eddy." Eddy said to them.

"Well I'm glad." Goompa said. "I want you to take this." He took out a badge that looked like a blue boot. "It's a badge. They can give you special abilities to help out in fighting. This badge is called Power Bounce"

"Thank-a you." Mario said. He turned to the other two, "Who should get it?"

"You should." Double D said, "You're the only one who jumps."

"Yah," Eddy said, "There's no way I would want to jump on anyone."

"Of course…" Double D sighed.

"Thank-a you." He said to all of them. He pinned it right onto his overall. Without another word, he proceeded to the block in the village and gave it a good smack with his hammer. The block was destroyed instantly. "There we go!"

"Great!" Double D exclaimed, "Now we can find everyone and go home!"

"For some reason, I don't think that'll be too easy." Eddy muttered.

"Really!?" Goombario exclaimed from behind them. They all turned around and looked at him. "Thanks Goompa!" He ran over to there group. "I'm gonna come with and help Mario save Princess Peach!"

"Good news!" Mario smiled. Goombario hopped up and down in excitement.

"Well, the more the merrier." Double D recited.

"Sure, sure. Can we just get moving?" Eddy asked, "I don't want to stand around in this area all day."

"Right, let's get going!" Mario said. They all turned away from Goomba Village and began to walk down the path, at the start of their adventure.

* * *

_So next chapter will feature more fighting and a few other things. So... just R&R._


	4. The Goomba King

_Well, for those of you who remember this story heres a long awaited update. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Goomba King

The small group walked down the path to what Mario and Goombario called, 'Toad Town'. It was a nice pleasant path with trees and green plants. The only problem was that here, enemies inhabited the path. Double D walked over to a nearby sign and read it out loud, "Beware of Bad Goombas." Before anyone could say anything the picture of the goomba popped off the board and attacked Double D.

"What?" Eddy asked shocked.

"He hid on the board ready to attack us!" Mario explained. A few more of his goomba friends walked around the board and joined him.

"Oh boy." Goombario commented, "Well, this is a goomba if you didn't know. This one is the average goomba and all it can do is jump on you and do little damage. We should be fine." Double D ran away from the goomba and hid behind the group. Mario took a quick start and smashed one of the goombas with his hammer.

Eddy leaped towards a goomba and gave it a swift kick sending it into the sign. Goombario leaped into the air and landed on the goomba Eddy attacked, finishing it. Double D held up his fence pick to defend himself from the last goombas attack.

"Come on Double D!" Eddy called, "You gotta fight!" Eddy ran over to it and gave it a strong punch. Mario jumped onto it and finished the last one off.

"I-a know your type." Mario commented. "You're the type that doesn't like to hurt anything."

"Yes, but…" Double D said, "I'll do it if my friends are in danger."

Eddy scowled at him, "Then why didn't you fight?"

"I didn't think of it until now." Double D said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" Goombario said, "As long as we're all right it's fine!" Double D nodded. "Besides, there aren't very many things blocking our way to Toad Town. I'll be surprised if we get into another fight." They all kept walking taking his words seriously. Soon they came up to a sign with a red mushroom on it.

"Use mushrooms. They restore you health." Double D read off the sign. The picture of the mushroom vanished and appeared in his hands. "A mushroom?"

"Yah!" Goombario walked over to him, "They'll be useful if we ever need healing. Keep them in a place you won't forget it." Double D nodded and slipped it into his pocket. They continued down the path until the reached a cliff with a spring in front of it.

"No things blocking our way, huh?" Eddy asked annoyed.

"I didn't say no things." Goombario replied, "Besides, all you have to do is jump on this spring." He motioned towards the spring which was now covered up by a red and blue goomba.

"Who are you?" Mario asked them.

"We work for the Goomba King!" The red one exclaimed.

"We've been givin orders by the Goomba King himself: To not let Mario and his group get by." The blue one said. "So turn back now!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Mario said, "I must-a save Princess Peach."

"And we must find our friends before they get into trouble." Double D replied, "So will you reconsider?"

"Don't count on it." Goombario mouthed, "They work for the Goomba King. Who as of yesterday works under Bower's rule."

"So you won't move, eh?" Eddy asked, "Well then we'll have to fight!"

"Ha! You can't beat us!" The red one laughed.

"So you might as well turn around!" The blue one agreed.

"So we have to do this the hard way." Mario readied his position. Eddy and Goombario readied themselves as well. The red one launched itself at Mario as the blue one attack Eddy. They both guarded with their arms and deflected the attacks slightly.

Goombario whipped out his book and turned the pages rapidly until he came to his page, "Let's see here…The are the Goomba brothers who work under King Goomba. The Red Goomba focuses on attack power while the Blue Goomba has defense and can defend itself from our attacks."

Double D mustered up his courage and ran towards the Red Goomba and gave it a whack with his fence pick. Red Goomba leaped up and attacked Double D, knocking him backwards. Blue Goomba took the opportunity to attack him as well except Eddy flew at him and attacked him first. "Thank you." Double D said as he got back up.

Mario slammed his hammer onto Red Goomba and Goombario leaped on him giving him another attack. The two goombas glared at them and whispered something to each other. Without anymore words the two of them leaped up onto a nearby spring and launched up to the cliff above. "The Goomba King will get you!" The red one yelled and they dashed off.

"Good-a job." Mario complemented on the other three.

"Eh, wasn't so hard." Eddy slightly bragged. Goombario nodded in agreement. Double D on the other hand wasn't quite so relaxed.

"That was a close one." He said and Eddy grinned, "Thank you again Eddy."

"25 cents would be nice…" Eddy tried to bargain. Double D sighed and turned towards Mario.

"Are we going to pursue them?" He asked.

"Well it is the only way to Toad Town." Goombario pointed out, "And besides, it's not like they can take away the bridge." Double D nodded and Mario took the first jump onto the spring. He launched into the air and landed on the cliff above.

"Come on guys!" He urged, "It's-a more fun the scary!" Mario backed away from the side. Goombario hopped onto it and followed after him. Eddy, knowing Double D pushed him onto the powerful spring as he looked up to the cliff then jumped after.

"Thanks Eddy." Double D was annoyed at him. "A warning would have been nice."

"You never woulda gone!" Eddy told him, "So you should thank me!" Double glared but the group kept walking nevertheless. They only had to walk a little bit further before they reached a small fortress with a cube base and a cylindrical tower.

"What the heck is that?" Goombario asked, "That's never been there!" The others stared at the weird castle. All of the sudden the Goomba Bros. and a giant Goomba with a crown and screwed up eyes rushed out of the building.

"So it's true! Mario and his little group have made it this far! However I, the great and powerful Goomba King, will let you go no farther!" The giant goomba exclaimed and they all looked up at him.

"Wow, he's huge…" Goombario muttered and the others nodded.

"So are you afraid?" The red Goomba Bro asked.

"They are! I can feel it!" The blue Goomba Bro urged. Double D backed behind the group as they all got ready for a brawl to break out.

"Mario! Take out the goombas first! They must still be weak!" Double D called and he nodded. Eddy moved first by giving a strong punch towards the red goomba. However, the Goomba King intercepted and kicked Eddy with one of his massive feet. He shot through the air and landed on the ground dizzy. "Eddy!" Double D knew he had to take action. Mario and Goombario began trying to beat the Goomba King but he took no visual damage. Double D scanned the area looking for a way to attack them strongly and affectively. His eyes fell onto the tree behind the Goomba King. It had a large white bandage on it in the shape of a X. He then took a large risk and launched his fence pick at it but it went a little bit too high. "No!"

"Haha! You're done for!" The Goomba King laughed, pounding his feet on the ground. When he did this he shook the ground enough to have Double D's fence pick bounce off it and hit the 'X'. The tree shook violently and three large coconuts fell on each of them. The goomba bros were knocked out, as the King was knocked silly. His eyes rolled around and he couldn't see them.

"No! I'll still win!" The king called. Eddy got back up and approached the king. Mario first slammed his hammer onto a foot of the goomba king and knocked him over. Then Eddy and Goombario began jumping on him repeatedly until he shot off the ground and retreated back into the fortress with the brothers. The door locked and everything was silent.

"Ok…" Eddy spoke finally. "But what now?"

"Hmm…" Goombario thought.

"They must have a way across in there-a." Mario wondered, "Otherwise, where is the bridge?" Goombario went up to the large door and listened into it. They all watched him as he nodded then finally came back.

"Got it! We have to find the switch to activate the bridge?" He said triumphantly.

"You mean this one?" Eddy asked, pushing a bush aside revealing a large blue switch. Goombario nodded. Mario ran over to it and slugged it with the hammer. The tower of the fortress suddenly flew into the air, with the three foes on it, and spread the gap, forming the bridge.

"Why do I feel that defied the laws of physics?" Double D asked. The others just shrugged and began their way across, however, Kammy Koopa had seen their triumph over the Goomba King.

- Peach's Castle -

Kammy Koopa flew on her broomstick into Bower's room in Peach's Castle. "My King! The Goomba King has failed! Mario and his group have defeated him and are on their way to Toad Town now!"

"What!?" Bowser roared, "He begs me to make him a king. Then he goes and fails. Say…you don't think Mario will ever beat me. Right?"

"Don't worry…the Goomba King is small. But you with the Star Rod! You could easily beat him with a claw tied behind your back!" Kammy told him.

"Heh, thanks." Bowser laughed in agreement. "By the way, those Star Spirits we captured don't have anyway of giving Mario their power…do they?"

"No sir." Kammy replied, "All of them are being guarded by your hand picked subjects, and all in different areas. Not even Mario alone can save them all!" Bowser roared in laughter.

"So who's the closest star spirit to Mario? Being guarded by the Koopa Bros. right?" Bowser asked.

"Yes your evilness." Kammy told him, "I've brought them here to meet you." She turned and opened the doors. Four Koopas entered the room. Each a different color: red, blue, yellow, and green. They flipped into the room and pointed in different directions.

"Psst…" Bowser whispered to Kammy, "Are you sure they can get the job done? I mean the Goomba King was gigantic."

"Don't worry King Bowser." The Red Ninjakoopa spoke for the group, "We aren't like that wimpola! We've got the power of teamwork! We can put hurt on Mario in an instant!"

"Excellent!" Kammy Koopa applauded, "That's what I call spirit! Now why don't you show Bowser that move you've been working on."

Bowser's eyes widened, "Excellent! That was impressive and I am not very easily impressed! Use that attack and Mario will be finished!"

"Leave it to us sir!"

"By the way…who's guarding that Star Spirit right now…?" Bowser asked them. They all looked terrified.

"No one…"

"YOU IDIOTS!! Use your heads! Get back there a guard it!" The Koopa Bros. fled the room while Bowser laughed evilly, "Mario doesn't stand a chance!"

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
